


Left Out...

by zibal_01



Series: Longer Than A Marriage... [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e12 Boxed In, Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Left Out...

** Left Out... **

The house was dark when Gibbs arrived home, which surprised him as DiNozzo was supposed to be there.  He opened his front door and entered.  His heart sank at the sight before him.  Tony was huddled in the corner, his left arm wrapped around his legs, his right, still in its sling tucked between his legs and his body, his head on his knees.  Gibbs approached him cautiously.

"Tony," Gibbs slid down the wall to sit beside Tony, "are you okay?"

Tony's breathing hitched, and Gibbs realised that Tony was crying.  Taking a deep breath, Tony sobbed, "Am I really that unpopular, boss?  Does anyone actually like me?"

Gibbs slid an arm around Tony's shoulders, "Is this about Ziva's dinner party?"

"McGee... Palmer... Abby... you," Tony lifted his head, reddened eyes meeting Gibbs's.  "Everyone was there - well, everyone except for me.  Why wasn't I invited?  What have I done to deserve to be treated like that?"  Tony knew he was sounding like a whiny child, but being rejected by his team, his _friends_ , really _hurt_.  When he thought about it, he realised that their rejection hurt more than his father's.  He had had no choice in who his father happened to be, but he _liked_ and _respected_ his team mates, and had thought that the feeling was mutual, "Hurts, boss... being rejected by... people I thought... at least respected me..."

"I'm sorry, Tony," Gibbs replied softly.  He tightened his arm around Tony's shoulders, and placed a chaste kiss on his head.  "I promise you I will never let anyone hurt you again..."


End file.
